Laalaaland and the Inner
In several stories of the Papaloopad the characters are features going to the Inner. The Inner is a group of lands down at the bottom of our universe. Laalaaland and Brochiland are two garden kingdoms floating above the Inner. Creatures and History of the Inner The Inner is one of the three dimensions of our universe. The other two are the Mainstream Dimension and Bird World. In the Inner there are several realms. There are Nilfheim, Jotunheim, VideoGameHeim, Gremlinheim, Coldheim, and the Great Kingdom. Nilfheim Nilfheim is one of the two prison realms carved by Jupiter to house prisoners of the worst type. The other is Jotunheim. Nilfheim is the prison of Spectres and Evil Entities. To be sentenced to Nilfheim is the second worst punishment under Orange Law, so the place is packed full with Vigals, Zorgans, and other great creatures defeated in InterDimentional Warfare. Jotunheim Jotunheim is the prison of Giants and Titans. It is deep, deep under the world and surrounded by bedrock walls miles thick. All around is the burning core of flame, the kingdom of the centipede heads, and Hades, thus making escape impossible. Even if you broke through in to the kingdom of the Centipede Heads, you would be quickly restrained by the Hades Army. VideoGameHeim VideoGameHeim was made during the war of the spectres. A Dark Stone was put on the Alter of the Realms and it reached out into the world above. Then it found the most complex system with which to power itself, the human electrical system. Using this it created VideoGameHeim and filled it with creatures from video games. Gremlinheim Gremlinheim is a great underground kingdom gaurded by a hologram of Mickey Mouse. It covers the ancient entrance to Hades. The population is gremlins and goblins. At the time of Elronias and Elfy Belf it was ruled by Papa Gremlin, and was one of the Good Countries. South of it is the Rock Whipper Waste, north is the kingdom of Elronias. Coldheim Coldheim is a realm located at the bottom of the Inner. It is covered with ice. Although it is never shown in the Canon, it is referenced as a place where Snow Drakes live. Also, it is there that Evil King Zeke hides after the Great Magic War. The Great Kingdom The Great Kingdom is the most ancient realm in the Inner. It may have been part of the universe that existed before ours, or it may have once been it's own universe. Now it is gigantic, going from the Ice Elf Empire all the way to the PoonkaPeenkaverse. The capitol is the Castle of the Inner, one of the four wizard cities. It is ruled by Jouventora the Half Elf and the council of the wise guys. LaaLaaLand and Brochiland Floating above the Inner are the two garden islands. From the surface of the Inner, you can just barely see them if you are under them, and you definitely could not see the crust of Earth above. (Although the Inner is a different dimension, it still connects to the Mainstream Universe, and so far above it the sky opens up into Earth's core.) But from the surface of LaaLaaLand it's only a proverbial skip and a proverbial jump to Ea Terra. That is why it receives so many visitors. LaaLaaLand features prominently in the Papaloopad, where it is home to Lumney and Papa Gnome the gnomes, Emerald and Marcus the dragons, the pixies, and the Munchkins. Brochiland, although it doesn't receive as much attention in the Papaloopad, Gardus Ningo, or any other Canonical works, plays a more important role in the Cosmological Constants. It is the home of Gaia, mother of the five elemental sisters and the fire brother. There, Gaia sends up signals through the trees of Brochiland. Their highest branches reach up into the Mainstream Universe and can control all the plants up there Via root to root communication.